


Gladiolus

by Ex_Nihilo_Nihil_Fit



Category: Naruto
Genre: And at tagging, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Relationship, so please be gentle!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Nihilo_Nihil_Fit/pseuds/Ex_Nihilo_Nihil_Fit
Summary: Lee feels down and turns to Neji's grave for comfort.





	Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my writings!! I don’t think this piece is amazing but I wanted to post it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Uhh constructive criticism would be appreciated, I really want to improve my writing!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Hostile winds roared against his bare arms as he approached the grave. He waited hours for Lady Hinata to finish her visit; the wait was unbearable. 

That night had been particularly bad. Granted the mission wasn’t too draining (just a simple escort mission) but despite that, it had resulted in the death of an innocent onlooker who had only wanted to collect vegetables from a farm for their starving family. The youth was taken hostage and mercilessly slaughtered before anyone could interject. His comrades felt no remorse as they dealt with the murderer, put together a weak, inadequate apology before taking off to report to the Hokage. 

Lee had always been one to feel guilty after he’d done something at fault. The guilt and sadness would consume him, slowly eating him from the inside until breathing became hard and his vision was blurred. Neji would have been the one to help him fully calm down.

For that reason, Lee inclined his body towards the cold stone and silently sobbed away his emotion, whispering and pleading for the lifeless corpse beneath the gravestone to come back and become his again. Lee only wished to feel Neji’s silky hair run through his fingers; to gaze at his potent eye-prowess glistening unceasingly; to hear his deep yet soothing voice speak forever. 

To Lee, the death of his beloved was forgotten by the public as people had moved on and progressed through life. Lee, of course, did the same. Although he didn’t forget Neji, he hid his emotions behind a facade, avoided the pity he received and continued his usual routine.

In any case their romance was one kept concealed as The Hyūga Clan were not ones to accept relationships between two males. They were seen as ‘unnatural’ and ‘damaging’ to The Clan’s honour so those who were gay were banished and shunned. Neji became fiery when he spoke on his strong desire to change The Hyūga’s discriminatory ways and Lee adored that about Neji and more.

In terms of time spent together, between clan meetings and missions, they could only meet for shinobi training. This usually begun as proper Taijutsu training but soon became something equally as passionate.

The only people who knew of their relationship was their teammates. One night after group training, the two decided to tell Guy and Tenten and to Neji’s surprise they were extremely supportive. Their sensei spoke endlessly about their ‘Springtime of Youth’ and his own relationship with his ‘Eternal Rival’ - though Neji was certain Guy was confused. Tenten congratulated the couple and begged Guy if they could change their group name to Team Gay and the group could not stop laughing. The night was filled with laughter and enjoyment which pleased Neji as he had been anxious about the team’s reaction and was happy to go home thrilled. Lee didn’t care much about other people’s input but Neji’s reassurance meant the world to him.

Precious moments shared between the couple was stripped away by brutal bloodshed. The revival of past allies and villains along with the calamitous ten tails led to the death of the innocent, thousands of loyal shinobis and Hyūga Neji. 

Beside his grave, Lee set down red Gladiolus flowers and made his way to the training field. He was told by the Kazekage that the flower symbolises ‘Strength’.

Lee wanted nothing more than to be strong for Neji and for the betterment of his life and those around him.


End file.
